Sunstorm
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By Nobody. Sunstorm is the initial contact for Peacebringers. New Contact(s) Information Peacebringer Coordinator When the Kheldian warrior called Perihelion arrived on Earth, it sought a human warrior with courage and strength to match its own as a host. When it spied a uniformed human facing certain death against insurmountable odds to stop a tide of unliving monsters, it thought that it had found a soldier who would be a perfect match. It offered the embattled Sgt. Benjamin Carter the opportunity to bond, and form a powerful Kheldian Peacebringer. The two joined in that moment to form the being called Sunstorm, and handily defeated the surrounding Vahzilok. What Perihelion didn't realize was that Sgt. Carter wasn't a soldier like it expected, but an upstanding member of the Paragon Police Department. As a result, Sunstorm is not as martial and merciless as Perihelion, having been tempered by Carter's high ideals. This has turned out to be quite a blessing. Sunstorm is often able to see new solutions to problems. Sunstorm usually coordinates the activities of his fellow Peacebringers on Earth. While he holds no real rank over the rest of his kind, wise Peacebringers listen to what he has to say. Initial Contact Welcome to the start of your new life as a Peacebringer. I know you probably have a lot of questions, so let's get started. Store * Inspirations The Peace Killers (Story Arc) Souvenir Levels: 5 - 10 A non-functional Quantum Array Gun When you bonded with a Kheldian energy being and were transformed into a Peacebringer, you knew that these great new powers you'd been given could earn you new enemies. It was on a mission to find out about some of the new enemies you'd encountered that you discovered the origins of The Peace Killers. It all started when you were asked to investigate the origins of the mysterious new Quantum Array weapons designed specifically to hurt Kheldians. The First step in your investigation took you into battle with the Skulls. A Skull leader had been bragging about the new weapons he was about to get. You applied some pressure, and found out where the Skulls were storing their Quantum Array Guns. Moving on that information, you hit the warehouse the Skulls were stockpiling their new gear in, only to find that the Hellions were also on the scene. In your battle to secure the warehouse, you learned from one of the defeated Hellions that they were about to make a weapons buy themselves. Wasting little time, you went it to break up the deal. You found Council operatives on the scene making the deal with the Hellions, and learned that a new shipment of weapons had just come into town and was just being tested before the sale. You found the Council's test site and defeated them, securing the shipment of Quantum Array weapons in the process. You also discovered that the weapons were being manufactured by the Council themselves. With information gained in your last adventure, you were able to locate the base where the Quantum Array Guns were being sent. You cleaned out the base, and learned two interesting facts. First, that the Council is having a lot of trouble producing Quantum Array Guns to Arakhn's specifications. Secondly, that the Void Hunters Mercenaries are being sent out by the Council to work with many villain groups as a second way to strike against the Kheldians. You bravely struck a Council base that had been supporting Void Hunter Mercenaries. You captured the base commander, and discovered that the Void Hunters had been created specifically to attack Kheldians, using something called a 'Nictus fragment' The full details and ramifications of what you discovered may take some time, but for now you've shed light on the forces arrayed against you and all other Peacebringers. With a foe as implacable as the Council, it's a battle that is sure to last for a long time to come. The Peace Killers Part: One Enemies Notable NPCs * Wrack (Skull Bone Daddy, Lieutenant) Wrack: You gonna get beaten! The Peace Killers Part: Two Enemies The Peace Killers Part: Three Enemies The Peace Killers Part: Four Enemies Notable NPCs * Dr. Rotheman The Peace Killers Part: Five Enemies The Peace Killers Part: Six Enemies Notable NPCs * Colonel Zaus (Council Nebula Buckshot, Lieutenant) Colonel Zaus: Don't worry. Our Void Hunters should be able to stop them with ease. War and Peacebringers (Story Arc) Levels: 10 - 15 The Renegade Dossier The names are plainly listed in this dossier: Coldstar. Moonbow. Lightburner. FullAlbedo. Brightshift. 5 Peacebringers. 5 Renegades. 5 Names that will live in infamy among Peacebringer and Warshade alike. You've kept this dossier on the 5 Peacebringers who all went renegade to remind you of a dirty incident in Peacebringer history you recall as: War and Peacebringers It all started when Sunstorm asked you to investigate the recent disappearance of several Peacebringers. you spoke with Shadowstar, who told you that the Circle of Thorns had shown some interest in Kheldians. The mystic in charge of that project had recently escaped from Ziggursky Prison, so you pressed on Circle mystics on the streets to track him down. You found and defeated the Circle mystic Aeoch, but he told you that he had nothing to do with the missing Peacebringers. However, Aeoch did point you towards a Lt. Morely of the Council, who was researching Warshade movements and organization under Requiem's orders. You investigated the base, and found not only Lt. Morely and his report on Warshade activity, but Coldstar, one of the missing Peacebringers. Instead of thanking you for the rescue, Coldstar called you a traitor and attacked! After his capture, Coldstar claimed that all the missing Peacebringers had started working with the Council to wipe out the Warshades, who they thought were a threat to the resolve of the Peacebringers in the war against Nictus. To see if he was telling the truth, you investigated the location where Coldstar had said that Moonbow, another of the missing Peacebringers, was supposed to be. Moonbow's attack confirmed it, as did a list of the renegades. The list also had the name of a 5th rogue! Now that you had a list of the Renegades, you went to Shadowstar so that she could warn the Warshades. She told you with mounting horror that the 5th Rogue, Lightburner, had taken Shadowstar's daughter, the reporter Lillian Issan, on a mission against the Vahzilok! You followed them and were able to rescue Lillian and defeat the renegade, who revealed that they only wanted Lillian as bait for Shadowstar! You tracked down the last two rogues, defeating them and putting an end to their plan to assassinate Shadowstar, but many questions remain. Who in the Council was working with the rogues and why? What did Requiem have to do with the operation, and who or what is the mysterious Arakhn? Sunstorm asked you to come back when you were around security level 15 to continue the investigations. War and Peacebringers Part: One Enemies War and Peacebringers Part: Two Enemies Notable NPCs * Guardian Hazebek (Circle Of Thorns Energy Mage, Lieutenant) Guardian Hazebek: You shall go no farther! * Researcher Aeoch (Circle Of Thorns Madness Mage, Lieutenant) Researcher Aeoch: Whatever you wanted, you shall find only my fury. War and Peacebringers Part: Three Enemies Notable NPCs * Lt. Morely (Council Penumbra Archon, Lieutenant) Lt. Morely: It's definitely a Peacebringer. Warn Coldstar that they've discovered him. * Coldstar (Nictus Bright Nova, Boss) Coldstar: I'm not missing! I've finally found the truth, traitor! War and Peacebringers Part: Four Enemies Notable NPCs * Moonbow (Nictus White Dwarf, Boss) Moonbow: The Warshades' very existence imperils our cause. They must be wiped out. War and Peacebringers Part: Five Enemies Notable NPCs * Lightburner (Nictus Bright Nova, Boss) Lightburner: If it means anything, we won't hurt the girl. She's just bait for her mother. War and Peacebringers Part: Six Enemies Notable NPCs * Fullalbedo (Nictus White Dwarf, Boss) Fullalbedo: You won't stop us! Shadowstar will die! * Brightshift (Nictus Bright Nova, Boss) Brightshift: I apologize for nothing! I regret nothing! The only change I'd make would be to kill you first! Shadow Science (Story Arc) Souvenir Levels: 15 - 20 An inert N-Fragment This strange souvenir was once part of a Nictus, but has been rendered inert while being studied by SERAPH. You keep it as a reminder of the lengths the Nictus will go to, and how one brave man's escape uncovered the secrets of the Council's Shadow Science It began when you were told that the Council was conducting a manhunt near the Hapatak River. You went to investigate and found Joshua Lucietto, who'd been held prisoner by the Council and used in sick human experiments with Nictus bond-forming techniques. Lucietto had forced a Nictus possessor out, and made a run for freedom. Joshua Lucietto's harrowing tale of human experimentation led you to a hidden facility where other people were being kept in a weakened state so that damaged or partially dissipated Nictus could possess them without fear of being forced out. You freed the captives, ending their long nightmare. The stories of the captives and the documents you recovered led you to an abandoned Council base that had once belonged to Requiem's old organization, but had been used by Arakhn for Nictus experiments. You found old documents that showed just how far Arakhn had progressed with her research into using pieces of decayed Nictus, called 'N-fragments', years ago. The information you recovered led you to another base, where you freed more captives and captured several N-fragments. You pressed the attack as the Council began to move the last of it's N-Fragment research out of the city. You learned about a series of tunnels where the Trolls were helping the Council move their research out of the city. You struck during this window of vulnerability, capturing documents that spoke about how N-Fragments were being used to make Galaxy troops, Void Hunters, and possible even the Warwolves. The documents you found led to one final location: the last of the people held captive by the Council for human experimentation. You stormed the Council base, and liberated the last of the captives. The Council's research had been driven off-shore and you have uncovered much about where the Council's Galaxy troops and Void Hunter mercenaries had come from. The real victory, though, was rescuing all of the people who had once been victims of the Council's Shadow Science. Still, there is much yet to learn about the Nictus and the Council. You were asked to come back around Security Level 20, so that you'd be powerful enough to survive the investigation. Briefing The Council has begun a large-scale excursive north of the city along the Hapatak river. They appear to be conducting a manhunt, and this matches with reports from our sources on Striga Island that a prisoner escaped from a Council lab, and may have escaped the island. If this man has escaped from the Council, it is important that we find him before they can recapture him. I would like to ask you to take charge of locating him before the Council can take him back to Striga Island. Our sources say that this man may be one Joshua Lucietto, an insurance adjuster thought lost after the Rikti War when he went to examine a ruined building, and may have run into an exposed Council base. If he's been in the Council's hands since then, I cannot imagine what he's had to endure. I trust that you'll be able to find him and bring him back safely. Enemies Notable NPCs * Joshua Lucietto (NPC Hostage) Thank you, thank you. All that I've been through. All that I've seen. You've got to know! Debriefing Mr. Lucietto is receiving proper medical care. From his story it sounds like the Council have been using captives for human experiments with Nictus bonding techniques. Normally, as he said, a person who doesn't want to be possessed by a Nictus can force it out. If they are experimenting with new techniques, or other methods, this could be very important. I think it's very important that we follow up on this. Speak with me soon, I have a feeling that this is the start of a longer investigation. Briefing Joshua Lucietto, the man you rescued, has been able to tell us about a hidden facility in Boomtown where the Council is holding other captives for their human experiments. There is no telling what horrors these people have had to endure, and it is vital that they're freed before the Council can move them. Since you performed so admirably in Mr. Lucietto's rescue, I thought that you'd might like to lead the operation. Your first priority is to rescue those people. It will also be important to scout the base for files or computers that might help us find another base where they could be conducting these experiments. Nictus science has been depraved ever since it first transformed a Kheldian into a life-consuming horror. It should be no surprise that they've begun to experiment on sentient beings, but I am sickened just the same. Enemies Notable NPCs Debriefing What you found in that place sickens me. Nictus can't force a permanent possession on someone, and no Kheldian can survive forever outside a host. But to keep people captive and weakened so that Nictus can forcibly posses them long enough to recover their strength? It's depraved. We can just hope that what you found will help us free some of the other people who've been held by these monsters. Briefing The captives you rescued and the documents you recovered have allowed us to find the location of an old research lab. It used to belong to Requiem's old organization, but from the records you found it seems that Arakhn forced him to let her use it for a time even before the change-over. It hasn't been used in years, but there could still be valuable information at the lab that could tell us more about what the Council has been working on. I'd like you to investigate the lab, and search it for information. We don't know what you'll find down there, but the important thing is to look for some information about what the Council has been experimenting with. The first Nictus were created by unethical experiments. Who knows what Arakhn's been working on with the scientific resources of the Council under her control. Enemies Notable NPCs * Penumbra Archon (Boss) Debriefing The more I find out about these depraved experiments, the worse I feel to be a Kheldian. These Nictus Fragments are monstrous, but I'm afraid that we may know what they were able to create with them. Arakhn has lost her mind. It seems that even Requiem thinks so, but I doubt he'd do anything we'd like if he got the same technology. I'll see what we can gleam from the information you found. It might help lead us to more captives, and deeper into Arakhn's research. Briefing All of the information you gathered at the abandoned lab along with the information from the captives you've rescued has revealed the location of what we think is a current research base. They will likely become aware of their vulnerability soon, so we must take this moment to strike. I naturally thought you might want to take this base out, considering your involvement in the case. If the information we have is right, there will be plenty for you to do. First off, we believe that there may be one or more captives being held there you must rescue. There will also no doubt be much useful information to find. In addition, the base commander and his staff must be dealt with, or he'll be able to raise an alarm. And finally, there may be actual Nictus Fragments at this facility. You must take them out of the Council's hands. Enemies Notable NPCs Debriefing Taking out that research facility will definitely strike their plans a grievous blow, and those people you rescued will be thanking you for the rest of their lives. I'll get our people working on the information you found at the lab. The shipping records for those N-fragments could lead us to another facility. The fragments themselves, we're going to turn over to SERAPH. They'll be eager to study them. Briefing Your recent successes have forced the Council's hand. They have begun to clean out any bases or labs attached to their Nictus work that remain in the city, and are moving the assets from them off-shore. This gives us a great opportunity, but little time to work on it. Fortunately, some Trolls captured in a raid by other heroes revealed that the Council is moving some equipment through their tunnels. It is the perfect chance to capture the Council's research, and I thought you might like to spearhead the operation. While the main point of this operation is to capture more Council research data before they can take it off-shore, you will also have to make sure that they cannot warn their allies that we know their plans. You'll have to be thorough, but I know you can handle it. Enemies Notable NPCs * Ogre (Boss) * Penumbra Archon (Boss) Debriefing The information you recovered will be invaluable. This was probably our last chance to capture the Council's data before they got it off-shore, and you really came through this for months. There may still be one last operation left to wrap this up. Talk to me soon. Briefing It seems that there's one last element of the Council's Nictus experimentation that they haven't yet gotten off-shore. The Council has not yet been able to smuggle out the last captives it used for human experimentation. If it weren't for the documents you found, we never would have found out about it before it was too late. Now those people may have a chance, if you are willing to rescue them from the Council. These people are in desperate danger. If the Council thinks that they cannot smuggle them out, they will probably terminate them to keep them quiet. You could be their last chance at freedom. And in order to keep their identities safe afterwards, you must also defeat the base's commander, and make certain that their records are destroyed. Enemies Notable NPCs Debriefing The last of the captives are safe, the Council's experiments have been driven out of the city, and now we know in theory at least how the Galaxy, Void Hunters and Warwolves are made. Joshua Lucietto's escape opened the door, but you were the one brave enough to face what was on the other side. For all of your fellow Kheldians, Peacebringers and Warshades, and for the people of the city, let me off you my thanks. We now know that Arakhn, the leader of the Nictus within the Council, has been conducting experiments on people, and that she created the Galaxy and Void Hunters of the Council. That still leaves us with many leads and questions, which you may not be powerful enough to follow up. Speak to me again when you're at least Security Level 20. We should be able to pick up the investigation then. Side Missions Enemies Notable NPCs * Sepsis (Vahzilok Reaper, Lieutenant) Sepsis: A Hero! Here to foil me, I know it! * Council Negotiator (Council Nebula Buckshot, Minion) Council Negotiator: Be careful! This is one of those Peacebringers! Enemies Enemies Enemies Enemies Enemies Enemies }} External Links *